


爱的教育

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	爱的教育

黄铉辰俯下身的时候，徐彰彬感觉整个世界的时间都停止了。  
房间里只能听见墙上小狗挂钟走针的声音，像是蓬松的尾巴轻轻蹭着他的脚心。他想起晴朗天空下的草地，带着点泥土的潮湿气味和不远处传来的断续虫鸣。他们就在那里打滚，像主人和心爱的宠物狗，蹭一身草屑却没人在意回家会不会被妈妈责骂。黄铉辰帮他拍掉屁股上沾着的干草，用了很大的力，他一边叫着好痛好痛一边躲，又找到机会反扑回去死死抱住对方，勒得黄铉辰直呼救命才肯放开。两个人闹累了又躺回草地，黄铉辰的黑色短发里夹了几粒不知道什么植物的种子，徐彰彬用手指帮他梳理好，看着他把平日常戴的那顶黑色针织帽套在头顶，只留下短短一截发尾还支楞在颈后。那截头发就跟小锯子似的，嘎吱嘎吱来回拉动，徐彰彬的心就随之扑簌簌落下些碎屑，留下一道有些粗糙的锯口——是黄铉辰留下的记号。  
一些光从缝隙里透过来——屋子里没有开灯，徐彰彬只能借着这一点点寡淡的月光看着跪在他身前的男孩。黑色的短发还停留在记忆里，眼前的这位前不久把头发留长了些换成了金色。而现在他散着柔和的光，像是在月夜里灿动的金木樨。有风吹过，徐彰彬打了个冷颤，并被强行从这种想象中抽离。  
男孩垂着眼睛，从他的角度可以看到对方凸起的眉骨和挺拔鼻梁，平时挂在耳后的头发漏下几缕在脸侧，留下淡淡的阴影，让他的表情更加莫测了起来。他看到黄铉辰饱满的嘴唇微微张动了一下，红色的舌尖探出来一点，舔了一下下唇又飞快地收了回去，只留下一点濡湿的痕迹，这让徐彰彬想到沾着露水的红色蔷薇。他不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，与此同时听到了黄铉辰的一声轻笑。他不确定是不是被对方发现了什么，有些窘迫地吸了下鼻子，而这时男孩终于抬起头看向了他。  
“哥在紧张。”  
是陈述句。  
虽然早就知道黄铉辰并非天使而是对他专制的恶魔，可他还是为突如其来被拆穿心思的自己感到一丝恼怒。他开始有些庆幸这是夜晚，是没开灯的房间，而黄铉辰恰巧正对着月光看不见他埋在阴影里红了的脸。  
男孩用他一贯纯良的笑脸对他说“哥好可爱。”可掐在他腿根的大拇指却用了八九成的力，丝毫没有为可爱妥协温柔的意思。徐彰彬被钉在那里不能动弹，甚至连目光都无法移动半分。直到黄铉辰用手圈住他的性器，他才反射性地闭上了眼睛。  
“哥是兴奋起来了么？”  
徐彰彬没有说话，只有他自己知道他现在心跳有多快，肌肉有多紧绷。  
黄铉辰没有等到答案，便兀自接到：“我也是。”

徐彰彬闭着眼睛感觉到黄铉辰的呼吸打在他的大腿内侧，光是想到那人用手帮他自慰这件事他就能硬起来，更别说这样直接的刺激了。黄铉辰虽然说着自己很兴奋，但动作却依然缓慢，让徐彰彬觉得他是在故意整他。男孩专心地对付着手里的东西，甚至不曾抬头看他一眼，他却在这样诡异的沉默中控制不住地勃起，呼吸也沉重了起来。黄铉辰的手时不时划过顶端，他难以自持地漏出一点挑高的甜腻声音，被对方笑着说他现在倒是像发情的兔子：体温升高呼吸急促，红着眼睛发着抖的样子让人很有施虐欲。  
他小声嗫嚅让黄铉辰动作快一点，可对方偏偏装作没听到的样子，不慌不忙地吊着他。  
“你……你快点……”  
“我们哥虽然平时写词很厉害，但每次一到临场发挥就讲不出话。唉呀，好着急，可怎么办呀。”  
徐彰彬气结，推了一下黄铉辰的肩膀，换来他报复一样地捏了一把手里的东西：“哥最好老实点哦，我这边提供的服务可是omakase*，心急是吃不到好菜的。”  
徐彰彬哪里还有心思跟他玩什么客人服务员的角色扮演，不上不下的感觉太过糟糕，他伸出手想要自己解决，却被黄铉辰一巴掌拍开，就像是守着领地的狮子。  
“呜……”  
徐彰彬忽然一阵委屈，眼泪啪嗒就掉了下来。  
“我们彬尼真的很爱哭呢。”  
“你不也是。”他小声嘟囔。  
“场合不一样。”黄铉辰像是完成了什么一样，停下了撸动的手。顶端已经开始流出清液，他用大拇指蹭了蹭，徐彰彬下意识想要夹紧腿，又被他强行分开。他像是对着徐彰彬，又像是对着被他欺负过一番的硬直性器：“别哭了，就让你舒服了。”

徐彰彬的眼泪很快又掉了下来，在黄铉辰含住他的时候。  
涌动的红色海潮将将没过他的口鼻，留下一片模糊的视界。周身的大地都在灼烧，热浪卷得他难以思考。岩浆喷出的火星撩得他神经突突地跳，像是被蛇绞死前的奋力挣扎，而那属于处刑人的血红信子此刻就长在黄铉辰嘴里。  
汗在流，眼泪也在流，他像是被丢进沙漠，全身的水分都在迅速蒸发，可与之矛盾的是他从里到外都湿得透彻。哭音通过鼻腔又带上一层黏乎的滤镜，和着身下黄铉辰吮吸性器的声音，在屋子里被无限放大。他的手不自觉插进了男孩的头发里，整个人像是被埋进了金色的麦浪。黄铉辰很认真地照顾他的敏感点，又小心地不让牙齿磕到他，可徐彰彬此时根本注意不到这些，他有些用力地抓住黄铉辰的头发，急切地想把自己送到更热更深的地方。黄铉辰突然停了一下，像是被噎到，徐彰彬反应了两秒，赶紧松开了抓着他头发的手往后退。他的性器从黄铉辰嘴里滑了出来，在他的嘴角留下一条暧昧的痕迹。黄铉辰轻轻咳了两声，徐彰彬借着月光发现他的脸有些微微发红，不知是因为呛到还是别的什么。  
他心里忽然一阵抱歉，可对不起还没说完就又被湿热的口腔包裹住了。  
那一瞬间徐彰彬觉得自己是冰激凌，是棉花糖，是冬季限定的生巧克力，只一秒就在黄铉辰的嘴里化开了。他的感官被打成结丢进热锅里熬煮，融化成质地绵密的糖浆，反射着斑斓光影的同时混成一团难以名状的块。他变成了被催熟的红色果实，带着诱人官能色彩的同时内心却还是涩味。他在黄铉辰手中迅速成熟，再腐烂在他的舌尖，像极了迅速燃尽的烟花——  
烟花在他眼前炸开，绚丽，闪耀；灿烂的下一秒就散成一团青烟，连梦也不曾留下一样，只有眼前的一片白色和仿佛塞住双耳一般的死寂。  
声音没了，烟火的气味也灭了。热意慢慢散开，他乘着风晃悠悠地沉落，似一只断了线的破败风筝。黄铉辰就站在那片草地上，手里拿着栓他的线，把他抱在怀里，充满柔情和爱意。

徐彰彬躺在床上望着天花板平复呼吸，他的腿还搭在床沿。而黄铉辰则像一只假装乖顺的猫，攀着他爬上了床。金色的猫趴在他的身边，一边亲着他的耳朵又惹得他一阵燥热。于是他干脆侧过头和男孩接吻，尝到了自己东西的味道。  
“原来哥还嫌弃自己的东西啊。”黄铉辰一边说一边用手轻轻揉着徐彰彬的肚子，好像里面装了他的什么宝贵的东西一样。  
“我还以为哥百分百地爱着自己呢。”  
徐彰彬扒拉了一下自己肚子上不怀好意的手，但那只不听话的手很快又像橡皮糖一样黏了回来。他便也不再折腾，由着他闹了。  
“我也不是任何时候都有爱着自己的自信的。”  
他还是用手盖上了黄铉辰的手背，将自己的手指一个一个填入对方的指缝。黄铉辰没有说话，只是安静地闭着眼睛，蹭了蹭他的肩膀，用拇指摩挲着他的手，像是在等徐彰彬继续说下去。  
那之后两人都没再说话。屋子里的空气慢慢沉降下来，过了一会黄铉辰从他身边爬了起来。徐彰彬则像是被突然惊醒，连忙拉住他的手问他去哪。黄铉辰吐了吐舌头说他要去刷个牙，要不等下又要被嫌弃。  
徐彰彬觉得自己脸上还没褪干净的潮红又泛了起来，便只轻轻“哦”了一声放开了他。

\-----------

黄铉辰刷完牙一抬头，在镜子里对上了徐彰彬的眼睛。他小小的哥只穿了件大号T恤，靠在门框上面无表情地看他。  
“哥不笑的时候好凶。”  
他记得他以前对徐彰彬说过这话，后来有段时间他确实很少看到对方板着个脸的样子了。时间久了倒是让人有点怀念那个带着点阴鸷气的徐彰彬。他低下头洗了把脸，顺手沾了水把头发一把梳了上去。他猜想自己现在的样子应该很有攻击性——给徐彰彬口的时候说自己兴奋起来并不是假话，他现在还硬着，需要在眼前的人身上找补。不过他并不着急，因为他相信他的好哥哥会帮他处理好。黄铉辰转过身靠着洗手台，头发还在滴水，对徐彰彬张开双手：“抱抱。”  
下一秒他就被徐彰彬推了一把坐在了洗手台上。比他矮不少的男孩凑过去亲他，他故意往后躲了一下，这样徐彰彬就只能踮起脚整个人扑在他身上，像一只疯了的小狗，或者别的什么小动物，发了狠地咬他的嘴唇，不知是爱还是恨。  
黄铉辰倒也没有恼，一只手撑在身后保持平衡，一只手扣住了徐彰彬的后颈。很快，他嘴里的薄荷味掺上了点金属的味道，像是他们搬到新家以后吃的第一顿炒年糕。亲吻的水声在浴室里被放大，两个人都跟发了疯一样想从对方嘴里把心给弄出来吃掉。热烫的呼吸也纠缠在一起把他们的脸颊眼睛耳朵都熏得发红。  
等他们放开对方的时候都有些缺氧。徐彰彬的头抵在他的肩膀上，一边喘着气一边有些急切地解他的腰带，黄铉辰则鼓励般地摸了摸他的头。  
“哥好着急。”  
“明明有人比我更急。”  
徐彰彬终于扯开了黄铉辰的腰带，一边跟他接吻一边把他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来——金属皮带扣敲击地砖的同时，徐彰彬被他整个抱起来反身放在了洗手台上。他像是黄铉辰的娃娃，被细心装饰过后摆在玻璃橱窗，在被控制的同时得到安全和快感。  
黄铉辰吻着他，从嘴唇亲到嘴角再到耳朵，像只忠心的犬类，用舔舐表达爱意和占有；徐彰彬则也沉浸其中，偶尔发出一些满足的喟叹，像被撸顺了毛的猫。黄铉辰拉开洗手台的抽屉，拿了避孕套出来，被徐彰彬一把扯走，撕开包装就往他的性器上套；被服务的人则腾出手来挤了润滑，在手心捂了一下就往徐彰彬身后探。  
被进入的时候他在黄铉辰肩上狠狠咬了一口，男孩硬是一声没吭忍了下来。但很快徐彰彬就被撞得不得不松口——黄铉辰从正面把他按在洗手台上，狭窄的空间让他不得不半靠在背后的化妆镜，而两条腿则被眼前的金毛大狗捞起来，整个人的重心都不稳，他只能抱紧黄铉辰让自己不那么狼狈。他不知道今天黄铉辰发了什么疯，似是一定不让他好过，刚刚的温存像是一场幻梦。  
“铉辰呐，我好痛。”  
身上的男孩还在发狠地进出，不紧不慢但是每一下都很重；他的眼泪就这样被一下一下撞出来，像是被敲碎的冰花，很快融化在金色太阳的炙烤下。他开始含糊不清地求饶，哭腔都带了点嘶哑的味道。黄铉辰慢慢停了下来，可热烫的东西还埋在他体内；男孩的喘息并不比他轻，倒更像是有些愠怒的巨兽，温柔又残忍地把他剖开。徐彰彬则像是被抽筋拔骨，四肢百骸的力气都被收了去，只能任由黄铉辰摆弄。他像一片叶子一样被翻过身去，在落雨的秋天；被淋的透湿还要忍受内脏都被碾碎一般的阵痛。他背对着黄铉辰，脆弱地打着颤，撑在大理石台上的手肘被蹂躏地有些泛红，这无一不让男孩产生些破坏和施虐的情绪。但黄铉辰也知道，这是他的宝贝，他要好好珍惜。  
“哥，对不起。”  
徐彰彬被他顶的有些发晕，像初生的小鹿一样站不太住。黄铉辰强行捞着他，或者说把他挤在自己和洗面池之间。他的小腹贴着冰凉的大理石台面，里面又有热的不行的东西在搅着他，他一阵想吐又吐不出来，“不行，铉辰，换……换个姿势吧……我不行……呜……”

再次回到床上的时候，徐彰彬已经又被弄射了一次。他像是被捅坏的娃娃，又或是被捏残了翅膀的蝴蝶，似是只剩下一丝喘息的气力。“铉辰呐……让我休息一下……”他的胸口微弱地起伏着，黄铉辰停了一下，却直接无视掉了他的请求，掀开了他的衣服咬了上去。下一秒黄铉辰就感受到徐彰彬拉扯他头发的疼痛。可即便如此他还是没有放开，直到徐彰彬的乳首被他折磨得泛起成熟冬青果实的艳红色，带着水光在一点点月光下显得色情又美丽。  
如果快乐不能共通，他想，那么至少此刻，他们可以被互相给予的痛苦相连。  
“哥还记得去年圣诞节吗？”  
徐彰彬没有反应过来黄铉辰为什么要在这时候说这个。说实话，他的大脑快要没办法继续转动了——黄铉辰一边问一边又慢慢插了进去。他的不应期还没过去，黄铉辰偏又在这时候动起来，他被弄得很难受，不知道自己做错了什么，就好像是黄铉辰是故意要折磨他一样。他无法回应，只能断断续续地，在喘息和呜咽的空隙中发出些意味不明的呻吟，像是示弱，讨好，希望他可爱的弟弟能温柔一点；或者干脆再狠毒一些，就这么把他弄死在床上。  
“哥不记得了吗？”黄铉辰的眼睛有些发红，下身的动作也一下比一下狠厉，身下的哥哥被他折腾得讲不出一句完整的话，他好像也没有指望对方能给他什么反应，“那天你跟母亲吵了一架，”他停了下来，俯下身吻掉了挂在对方眼角的眼泪，看他可爱的哥哥一脸茫然地回望着他，一点一点努力寻回自己的意识，然后坏心地在那意识快要聚集起来组成什么句子的时候猛地抽插起来把那些音节搅得七零八碎。徐彰彬抬起手软绵绵地给了他一巴掌，被他抓住放在唇边亲吻；他拉着哥的手贴在自己的脸上，眼里带着些哀切的痴迷：“因为我说我爱你。”

他想起来了。  
那天下了点雪，是圣诞节该有的氛围。徐彰彬很兴奋——他们住的地方鲜少下雪——于是他拉着黄铉辰出门疯了半天才回家。  
家里准备好了圣诞晚餐，门口的圣诞树上也早早地挂满了装饰。徐彰彬拉着黄铉辰的手，眼睛亮亮地对他说着什么，可黄铉辰一句也没听进去。他看到玻璃橱窗里透出来的暖黄色灯光在徐彰彬眼睛里跳来跳去，有个小人也在他心上跳来跳去；他可爱的哥被厚实的羊毛围巾包裹住，像是被埋在柔软云朵里的月亮。红色的嘴唇一张一合，黄铉辰的思考就停在了那张嘴上，他伸出手捂住了他的嘴，一点点温热，一点点湿润。  
徐彰彬显然没想到黄铉辰会捂住他的嘴，他愣了一下，不痛不痒地敲打了男孩几下。黄铉辰一句话也没说，把手放了下去。徐彰彬忽然觉得男孩身边的氛围变得有些奇怪了起来，他开始有些担心，“铉辰，怎么了？”  
男孩低着头，毛线帽把刘海压得塌了下来挡住了他的眼睛，徐彰彬有些看不透他的表情。他轻轻抱住了男孩，安抚一样地摸了摸他的后脑。  
“哥在这呢。”  
“哥，”黄铉辰把脸埋在他的围巾里，声音闷闷的：“我可以亲你一下吗？”  
徐彰彬显然没想到对方会说这个，就在他愣住的那一秒，也许更长时间，黄铉辰扶着他的肩膀吻住了他。  
“铉辰，等一下。”  
在对方试图用舌头撬开他的嘴唇的时候，徐彰彬推开了男孩。冷风一下子灌进两个人之间，他打了个冷颤。  
“你怎么了，这，这有点奇怪。”  
黄铉辰只是看着他，眼睛里写着被拒绝的悲伤。这让他产生了一些莫名的愧疚感——他发现自己无法放任那有些绝望的神情继续在弟弟眼睛里打转。  
“我，我们谈谈？”他试图缓和有些尴尬的空气，“你突然这样有点吓到我了。”  
“让妈妈看到她又要担心了，我们，我们回家吧。”徐彰彬讨好一般地去牵黄铉辰的手，被男孩不动声色地躲开了。于是他小心地拽着黄铉辰的袖子，试图把男孩拉进屋里，好像到了那暖光存在的玄关，奇怪的氛围就会自动化开一样。  
而显然他失败了，这团莫名的低气压甚至蔓延到了餐桌上，最终气氛还是被搞砸了。被告诫不要在平安夜的餐桌上摆出一副惨脸之后黄铉辰的眼泪还是砸在了餐桌上，母亲被弄得很不耐烦，徐彰彬试图缓和气氛却被他拦住。  
他听着母亲念叨着就不该留他下来，说他是晦气的小孩，警告徐彰彬少跟他一起鬼混。  
“我不要。”黄铉辰垂头坐在那里，小声地抗拒着，毫无意外地换来母亲又一阵歇斯底里，指着黄铉辰鼻子说他跟他妈一样就知道勾引别人，让他以后离彰彬远一点。  
“好了你不要再说了！”徐彰彬第一次跟母亲拍桌子，他一向很乖，声音都带了点抖。他在桌子下握着黄铉辰的手，紧紧地，好像这样就能给他带来勇气。在母亲的骂声中，他猛地推开椅子站了起来，一把拉起身边的弟弟跑回了屋子。  
“铉辰呐，对不起……”  
徐彰彬不知道自己为什么要道歉，但他知道他的弟弟现在一定需要安慰。他任由男孩把头埋在他胸口抽泣，下意识地把他抱紧了些，捏了捏他的后颈让他放松。男孩哭累了也不肯松开他，哑着嗓子跟他告白，说对不起，说自己的怯懦和卑劣，说很多遍很多遍喜欢和爱。徐彰彬的心被那些告解一下一下敲击，很快裂开一条细长的缝隙；枫糖浆涌了进来，苦艾酒涌了进来，风涌了进来光涌了进来；他的胸中有野火在烧，天空被染成红色，而台风又很快到来，瓢泼大雨倾盆。他放任自己沉入未知的深海，在水平面下看到雷电划开夜幕。  
是他先去吻的黄铉辰——为了阻止那些仿若玻璃碎片一样的话再从男孩的嘴里逃出来。  
就让我们同归于尽吧，他想。

“怎么，怎么想到那时候的事了……嗯……”徐彰彬捧着金发男孩的脸凑上去和他接吻，句子被含糊不清地吞下去，他觉得好累，可又无法停下。  
“……没什么……”黄铉辰闭着眼睛从他的嘴角吻到胸口，小心翼翼地。他下身又快速挺动了一阵，让徐彰彬不得不仰起头张开嘴以求得更多的氧气。他感觉自己就要溺亡了，在眼前白光闪过的那一刻；随后黄铉辰也卸了力趴在他身上，像是追着他一同跳入黑色悬崖的迷途旅人。  
“谢谢你，哥。”  
“……好重……”  
徐彰彬真的累了，眼皮慢慢合上，只有一点风从窗帘的缝隙间溜进来抚摸他的皮肤。眼前又出现了金色的麦田，他被麦浪推搡着撞到了黄铉辰身上；男孩笑着从背后将将圈着他，侧过头亲他的耳朵把他弄得很痒。他笑着转过身扎进那个向他张开的怀抱，是熟悉的太阳的味道。  
黄铉辰轻轻笑了一声，从他身上翻到了旁边躺下，紧接着他就被圈在了男孩温热的怀里。  
“彰彬哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“彬尼。”  
“……嗯。”  
“好爱你。”  
他没有说话，像是睡着了；黄铉辰平静接受了这一刻的余白，睡意也慢慢袭来。他缓缓闭上眼睛，听见很轻的一声叹息。  
“我知道。”

fin


End file.
